The present invention relates to a method of washing or peeling tuberous products including providing a bed of rotatable driven brushes in a container, supplying liquid into the container such that the undersides of the brushes extend into the liquid, disposing the tuberous products onto the brushes at one end of the bed and rotating the brushes to transport the tuberous products to the other end of the bed while cleaning the tuberous products.
In a similar method disclosed in the over 100 year old German patent No. 21.358 the brushes are rotated relatively slowly and the tuberous products are transported by means of beaters disposed above the brushes. Washing takes place in this known method substantially by means of the brushes, while said beaters certainly do not handle the products gently.